Transformers Revelations
by Dark Angel Dragon
Summary: Genesis sequal, based 500 years or so after events of Genesis, Dominion returns and seek to destroy Alliance for good, using the Alliance against itself, But Alliance fights back and finishes them off for good. More personal and slower story.
1. Chapter 1

*

They had been at war with Earth and its species since the Alliance accords of 2017.

Ever since the Dominion were able to get themselves together again after their main Government was destroyed back then and they had recovered some time after, they continued their war with their enemy.

The Alliance at the time had been successful in eradicating a menace called Decellion as well as removing the physical vessel of her dark master Deukalion, who had been inhabiting the body of Galvetron, he was gone but not destroyed completely. But they had not yet subdued or done away with the race that still followed the dark beliefs of their former leaders some 500 or so years later.

The Dominion however had gone on without their former dark leaders and their council of the time. And continued their age old war of dominance wanting anything and everything the Alliance or anyone else had, and destroying it if they couldn't have it for themselves.

That species was all mechanical in nature and believed their kind to be the superior above all, nothing else mattered. They had evolved initially with the mindset of dominating all other races, and eliminating all those that were not mechanical in nature. But they were openly opposed by the Alliance, with or without their leaders, hence the reason the two empires have been at war ever since. One fighting for dominance and the other freedom.

Meanwhile the Alliance continued on defending themselves as they have for million of years against their old foe. But since the early part of the 21st century, they had the help of Earth and its forces as well as the Cybertronians and also many other planets that had joined its ranks since then.

During the early 21st Century, some more races and planets in the Milky Way Galaxy had begun to join the Alliance and although the people had pretty much been protected from the war zones, some planets had been lost and many more refugees had to be absorbed into generalised areas of the Alliance.

Including what was left of the Cybertronian people.

One such planet that had been lost was once home to another race of mechanical beings called Cybertronians, a race of giant autonomous transforming mechanoids, or at least the majority of them used to be. By now most had adapted to the Bioroid technology that was freely provided to them by the Alliance. Not all took advantage of it though, but the ones who did, were able to learn to control the nanomorphic technology in their upgraded systems and could learn to take any form they wanted. Those that didn't take advantage of the technology offered to them stayed and evolved the way they were.

Their planet had been completely and utterly destroyed by the Dominion in their greatest battle with them in the early 21st century. And now their species were scattered all over the Alliance, concentrated mainly in the Delta and Tau systems. The core of their military forces were now stationed in and around those two systems.

The two sides, which once comprised of the former Autobot and Decepticon forces, were once opposing, warring factions and they were now united under one banner, lead by the former Commanders of both sides, Optimus Prime and Megatron. The Commanders of either side bringing an end to their people's civil wars, after the destruction of their home world, they brought together a single force, under the Alliance's Mecha Battle Corps, representing the Cybertronian species.

Today they were stationed to patrol the Tau system, of which one planet in that system was called Earth, the third planet from the sun in this system.

A battle patrol was monitoring the area around the outer planets when the event started around Jupiter.

The Dominion had snuck some attack fighters into the system through the active warp gates the Alliance had built for travel into and out of this system, as well as many others. They had procured fake codes in order to operate the gates to get there and destroy what they were ordered to find.

The Alliance never did find out why they attacked at the time, they just assumed it was another desperate attempt to exert their distaste of the Alliance and anything they stood for. And so they sent the closest surveillance team, one of the Battle Corps units, who were currently patrolling the Tau system.

The Battle Corps had set up shop on the closest planet to where they had discovered the attack, and that was the Jupiter moon Ganymede.

What they found there was a survivor amongst the rubble. One small female inside a building area that they surmised had obviously once been a lab of some kind. But what kind of lab they didn't know, it would warrant further investigation later.

What most of the soldiers were focused on was helping to evacuate other survivors in some of the other settlements that were being sacked by this attack, getting them safely to the ships in space for sanctuary and hiding the rest where they could on the moon.

But on the moon, the field medics were dealing with the injured on site before they could be shipped anywhere, or help the ones who couldn't be moved in the midst of the battle zone.

There were some of them holed up in an old military bunker close by one of the major settlements. A medic called Ray Chalmers had set up shop, issuing orders and dealing with any and every person that came in as best he could as the battle zone escalated. Right now he was removing some shrapnel from an injured human, a result of a recent bomb blast.

"Remind me again why I bothered taking up my old job once more?" He grumbled, remembering that brief period where he had been dead as a mecha then reborn again as a human, eventually remembering who he really was and becoming a machine again, just like some of the others had.

There was a female nurse to one side of him. She was assisting him with items to help operate on the patient that was on the table in front of both of them. She offered some kind advice. "Because you like helping people. And if you didn't help people then, people like me wouldn't be around and then where would I be. I would be a memory and I don't want to be a memory because of all the good I've done since joining the Autobots and then the Battle Corps since and you know we can all make a difference and..."

"Ok Belle that's enough." Ray bellowed and then swore when some fluids sprayed him in the face. "Slag it! Give me some suction here on the double. You, nurse?" He turned his head and yelled to someone behind him, "New face mask, now!" He grumbled, "Sometimes I really hate operating on humans, especially when they have a habit of bleeding all over the place and dying so easily."

Many had died that day when the Dominion had snuck through the Tau systems warp gates and openly attacked on a random target. At least that's what the Alliance had thought they were doing. Many of their attacks of late had been random and had led the Alliance council to believe they were just desperate attempts at spreading chaos and fear through the Alliance areas they attacked.

The civilisation on the moon of Ganymede was relatively new. It had been around for less than 100 Earth years and they had suffered the brunt of the attack, not knowing what the Dominion's real intent was.

There was one crew out in space fighting what was left of the enemy squad that had infiltrated the system and another down on the moon sifting through the rubble of the main city on the moon of Ganymede helping to rescue the survivors and fight some ground fighters that had landed there.

Before the young female had been rescued, this was how she had been found.

A team led by a dark skinned mecha humanoid named Jayce Zederman, a Colonel in the Battle Corps, was fighting one or two of the enemy who had landed on Ganymede. They were now trying to destroy anything and everything in sight before they were finally defeated and terminated.

Jayce had moved around the battlefield many times issuing orders to move forward here or retreat there. But it was the battle's distraction that led him to make a small mistake and not calculate the strength of some rubble he was using as cover. The ground gave way beneath him and that was when he discovered the underground facility with its prize therein.

"You alright down there boss?" Asked one of his Private's calling down to their senior officer.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Came his spluttering voice back, full of coughing and hacking through all the dust that had been brought up from the fall.

That was where he picked up faint life signs under all the destruction caused by the attacking enemy and found a youngling, alive under rather weird and dire circumstances.

He called back up to the young soldier, "Hey Backbeat, see if ya can get y'self down 'ere, I found somethin'?"

*

Elsewhere in the system, on Earth.

A Military officer was paying respects to the anniversary of the deaths of some family he lost back in a battle in 2039. He lost both his bondmate and his eldest daughter that day. He was very well endeared to both and it had left a sore spot in his core ever since.

His other two daughters were watching on from not far away, letting their father have some time alone during his time at his wife's memorial grave, after they had visited their sister's grave together earlier.

He had knelt down to put some Earthen flowers over the marker as was his tradition; he always bought her flowers when he felt like it and even after her death at her memorial.

He got up and looked up at the stars for a moment and sighed, then looked out over the view of the city below. The memorial was up on a manufactured parkland reserve in the heart of the city in a hilly area. He stood there and wondered why his internal heat regulators weren't working to better stave off the cold here as it was mid winter and snowing. But thought that his energy was just being subverted due to his current emotional state.

Cybertron City was situated mostly over what was once the state of Oregon back in the 21st century, stretching as far north as where Seattle had been and as far south as San Francisco.

He put his hands in his coat pockets and projected his thoughts out to his dead mate, _'You know if it wasn't for you and the rest of my girls and my brother too, I don't know how I would've gotten through the rest of this retched war till now.' _Thinking about how much he had loved his bondmate saddened him, even after all this time he still wasn't ready to let go of her and his other daughter and let himself move on. He wasn't the hard headed soldier he used to be, and readily let the fluids flow from his optics and collapsed into a sobbing fit on the snow laden grass.

His daughters stepped forward to comfort him.

"It's ok Papa we're here." The youngest one said, coming in to give him a strong hug to support him.

"We'll always be here with you." Said the elder one, standing next to the other two but not making any contact.

But the officer was denied his moment of peace of what was left of his family as someone else had arrived to intrude on their time alone.

"I'm sorry to disturb your time off with your family Lieutenant, but your presence has been requested on the Andromeda."

"By who?" He asked annoyed.

The young female replied, "By Commander Orion."

Saul huffed and also noticed that the Officer was the eldest daughter of one of his closest friends, Jayce Zederman. "You know if it had been anyone else interrupting our day today Daphne, they wouldn't be addressed so nicely."

"I understand Sir, that's why Base Central sent me along to send you word."

"Thank you Officer Dazzler." He replied.

The blue black haired femme nodded slightly in recognition of her work title. She gave him some time to peel one of his daughters from his kneeling form and join her.

He turned to face his daughters, "You two should be fine to get home without me right?" As he had been the one that had provided the transport here in the first place.

They looked at each other before the younger one replied, "We're fine."

Dazzler took a few steps before her human form morphed into a larger mecha one and she transformed into a blue, black and white sky car and took off at lightning speed. Lieutenant Stryker did the same and followed her closely behind with his own gold and black sky car, keeping up as best he could behind the fast femme.

*

Ray had just been able to get most of the surgery done with all the help he could muster. Right now in the bunker, he had been looking over the young female that Jayce had brought in and was letting the nurses and other doctors finish up with the rest of the injured.

Jayce's team were also getting some medical attention for the injuries they'd gotten from their fight in the wake of the onslaught that had apparently subsided for now. And Jayce was sifting through the reports from all sides of the short battle and had been in contact with his superiors letting them know about the condition his team was in by streaming the data directly to their personal servers and also telling them what he had found.

That was about the time Ray came to ask him a few questions about the strange circumstances that he had found the young mecha female.

As Ray was approaching him, "So you found her in an energy cacoon of some kind?"

"Yeah, never seen anythin' like it, an' I've seen a lot of things from one end'o tha galaxy to'nother!" Jayce replied.

"Hmmm." Thought Ray to himself, "You know since she's still in stasis, I'm going to have her transferred up to the Andromeda when the recovery team arrives for the injured and have Percy take a look at her. Maybe bring Jack' in from Earth to check her out also."

"Ok. So how's she doin'?"

"She'll be fine for now. There's no way to determine how long she's been there in suspension or even how old she is, but I've got her isolated in ICU till we can deal with her properly."

Jayce was lost in thought for a moment before Ray raised his brow at his old colleague, knowing Jayce wanted to say something else. "If it turns out she doesn't have any relatives, I'm sure me an' Des' can take her in."

Ray smirks, "You sure she'll let you take another stray? We both know you have a soft spot for war orphans and the like."

Jayce shrugs, "Couldn't hurt. B'sides she really won't mind, she'd want a distraction from her sparkterm anyhow."

"How's that going for her? Wasn't Heartia watching her for that?" He asked knowing he would've gotten the job of watching Jayce's bondmate himself if he wasn't a full time military medic again. Instead Jack's bondmate had taken up a civilian Medical Officers occupation in Cybertron City back on Earth and had been given the job while Jayce's mate was on leave from her ambassadorial work.

"She's doin' ok. She took a career break to get through it all and have some time to herself and to us and the new kids. She should be back from Delphine in a few days."

"You should be loving the fact you have your bondmate back at arms length again right?" Ray asked.

Jayce could tell Ray missed his own bondmate. She had once been a civilian mechanic, Heartia and Jackson's daughter, but she enlisted and was now away most of the time with her father Jackson, working on various science projects on Earth and around its planets, while Ray was assigned to the mecha's main ship, the Andromeda.

Jayce just smiles at his old friend, remembering the old days when things were probably much simpler for all of them when they were all still single and unattached, and were all once normal Cybertronians.

*

The young female had awoken in an isolated ICU room to an unfamiliar environment. She wasn't distressed about it, only curious. Even though her body was that of an infant, she was aware of everything that happened around her, despite her processors not yet understanding all of it, everything was all just information to her right now.

She didn't know how she had gotten there or how long she had been there, only that she was there now. Her protective energy shell was also gone. She didn't know where that had gone or why either, only that it was gone and she was being made to vent gas into and out of her chest ventilation units to cool her systems and extract trace materials from the gas for her body to function.

The last thing she had been aware of was being safe and sound inside a cacoon of energy pondering the existence and nature of the minds and emotions of the ones around her in the white room that was now not there. The Laboratory that Jayce had found her sealed up in.

The area she had been in was not there anymore, she was now here. Wherever here was she didn't know.

There was someone else with her also. A grizzly looking old mech with grey and red hair, doing things. She didn't recognise this one. He was different from the others, not all metal like the others were, she could sense it, half metal and half something else. What, she didn't know.

He was looking at things around her crib from what she could observe. She wasn't in much of a position to see anything really. She was on her back and was attached to monitors and other things around her with cables.

The grizzly one as she thought of him had noticed she was awake and watching him and came over to see her. That was Ray, he had since transferred her and the rest of all the injured and staff from the hidden bunker on the moon to the mecha military ship, the Andromeda.

He was currently doing his rounds and checking over the stats of all the patients that had been settled in and finally came to see the young female.

"How's she doing?" Asked another behind Ray.

"She's seems to be doing fine Aiden." The other medic was a full time medic flown in from Earth, he was still part of the team called the Protectobots and were stationed at the main military base in Cybertron City. His original name was First Aid, but he, like many other Cybertronians that had been upgraded to Bioroid status, had now adopted the normality of human like names, being known to most as Doctor Aiden Francis.

Ray played with the femme's fingers as she cooed and gurgled over the presence of the two medics and the attention she was getting from both of them.

Aiden smirked. Despite the gruff and grizzly demeanour of his superior officer, he had a soft side for kids. "You only have just the one daughter don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, but Scalpel's all grown up now."

"And I bet she's as much as a terror in medical wards as her father is."

Ray couldn't help but laugh at his old friends comment. He was right, his daughter was an outstanding medic, a military surgeon, the best in her field of nano-cybernetics, currently serving on the Andromeda's sister ship, the Archimedes.

Aiden had picked up the femme to help Ray. He was currently changing the youngling's bed cloths. "Shouldn't the nurses be doing that?"

"What and miss out on our little guests' company? Not likely!"

Aiden laughed then, but the sudden laughter caused the youngling distress and she started to cry. Aiden knew that Ray had a father's experience while he had no offspring of his own bar the occasional patient he had to talk to and the young femme was better off with Ray right now.

Ray bellowed, "Here hand her over." As soon as he had a good hold on her he talked to her, "Now missy you be quiet this instant, Aiden was only laughing, there's no need for you to cry." She was immediately quiet. Ray looked at Aiden, "You see, no problem at all." Then the infant grimaced and threw up weird fluids all over his new coat and Aiden couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

"Shut it you." While Aiden was trying in vain to stifle his laughter, Ray called for a nurse on his comms to come and clean up the mess while he went and got changed.

Aiden in the meantime was handed the young female. He put her on a change bench and began cleaning her up. When he was done he returned her to her crib and left to return to his work once the nurse and some attendants arrived. He was still amused by what had happened to Ray though, and smirked to himself all the way down the hall on his way back to his office.

*

Saul had not used his old Lamborghini form for nearly 400 years now. Once he had gotten his Bioroid conversion, he barely used it and eventually stopped using it altogether, having taken full advantage of the molecular manipulation abilities of his new form and some of the additional programs they could install into their systems also. But there were times that he found himself a tad nostalgic and went back to using his old Cybertronian alt mode as it had a hover conversion system, a form he hadn't used since he had been on Cybertron originally over 4 million Earth years ago.

He had not been happy about coming back to work so soon. He still had another week left of his leave and he had wanted to spend it with his daughters. They wouldn't be happy about it either, but they would understand. Such is the life of an enlisted soldier especially one of his rank.

He had forbade the both of them to enlist and get involved in this war with him. And after the death of his eldest daughter and his deceased bondmate due to military enlistment and war concerns, who could blame him.

He entered his room and looked around. He was glad he hadn't been noticed coming in, not that he would want to talk to anyone anyhow. The place was musty and he switched on the ventilation to clean the air out. The room hadn't been cleaned since he left almost a month ago and he noticed his brother, who occupied the room next to his was using it for storage of his contraband again.

He ignored it for now and looked over the holopictures of family on the wall shelf.

His deceased bondmate, Sunstar, or Stella Knight as she was known to others, took pride of place in the centre of them, and was surrounded by many other fond moments captured on still and motion holographic images. She was a medic and a scientist that had come to rival both Jackson and Ray at the time before her death, but other than that, she was also a fighter who bested Saul himself, and this made him smile. No one else had come to equal him except his brother, at least no female. The only other one that came close was his eldest daughter Azrael.

It was around 2039 that their deaths had happened. Azrael had been a perfectionist like her father and on most occasions, far exceeded those levels. But her academy training wasn't a match for the torture and horror or being a POW to the Dominion. She had been captured on one occasion in battle, trying to protect the rest of her team when she didn't need to. She was abused, experimented on and manipulated; turned into a weapon of destruction and returned to the Alliance to try and destroy them.

It had taken Stella's life to finally stop her and Saul grieved over it. When the end of the civil war had come between the Autobots and Decepticons, he had turned down an invitation to join the Battle Corps and went into civilian life with his bondmate.

He had regretted the decision to let Azrael join the military and forbade his other two daughters, Luciah and Solara, from doing the same after her death.

He still felt guilty over it all. He couldn't even stop her himself. And after he had been taken down, he had found out later that his mate had stepped in and done the job herself at the cost of both of their lives, and he had been living with the grief of their deaths for a long time now.

He felt he should've been there. Should have stayed in the military to keep her in line. But he wasn't and he blames himself for it. And to make matters worse he couldn't even lay their old shells to rest as they're bodies had been completely obliterated in the resulting energy explosion of two immovable forces meeting.

All he had gotten was a memorial plaque for his bondmate and a grave plaque elsewhere for his daughter. If he hadn't been who he was, he wouldn't have gotten anything at all considering the things Azrael had done before her death. But everyone wanted to remember her the way she was before the Dominion got hold of her.

And it was the good memories of both of them that drove him back to reenlistment again, in order to protect others so they wouldn't suffer the same fate his family did.

He let his emotions settle again and focused his attention on the items his brother Seth had stored in his room. He picked some of them up and stormed next door to find someone to throw them at.

He knew the code his brother locked the door with and walked right in oblivious to what he could see in front of him. Seth had snuck a femme into his quarters and was having his wily way with her on his recharge cot. Saul's sudden entrance caught them both off guard.

"Sunny? Err…hi!" Said his brother surprised.

He threw the items at both of them and the startled female squealed and fled out the open door. And then he turned on his twin brother. "Go find somewhere else to put your junk Sides', my room isn't a warehouse."

The annoyed short black and red haired male got up from the bed and started putting his clothing back on. "Well it wasn't like you were using the room now was it?"

Saul humphed and then stormed out, back to his own room to continue moving more of the items.

"Nice to see you again too Bro'!" Seth called out. "It wasn't like I was in the middle of anything?" He grumbled to himself after Saul left, "It's not like it had taken me several deca cycles of begging, pleading and cajoling to actually get that nurse into my room to begin with? No. It took all of five klicks for my bro' to come storming in, coming home from his leave early for her to run out screaming and I'll probably never get her in here ever again. She was one of the hottest new femmes we've had here on the Andromeda for ages and oof…" His brother had come back in and dumped more things in Seth's room from his own, on top of Seth and his sleeping cot.

Saul leant over his annoyed younger twin and smiled, "It's great to see you too, you dipstick!" He lifted him up with both his hands and then gave him a tight hug. Saul didn't care about his brother's whining while he had been gone, but he heard it along with some of their other residents as it had been rather loud and complaintive. He then dropped his brother on his cot and left the room alone.

Three other soldiers had come calling outside in the hall due to the commotion. Jayce, their Colonel, who had returned with his team to let them rest and had everyone replaced with another team that was sent out fresh when the Dominion soldiers returned again. Major Blair Sterling, head of communications. And another soldier, Sergeant Major Cliff Johannsen, a short red headed male who was an assistant to the infantry trainer, Brigadier General Henry Irons. All three were Bioroids and were more commonly known to the rest of the base as Jazz, Blaster and Cliffjumper.

Jayce was amused by Saul's entrance back on the base, "Ya back early Sunny?" He questioned, curious. "Good ta see ya back!"

"Yeah and he made an entrance to get himself noticed as usual." Came a snide remark from Cliff.

He wasn't even going to make a retort back. He just ignored Cliff and his comment. He was an officer like they were now and could push them further than he ever did verbally before. But they were also well aware of the fact he wasn't so easy to bait as he was previously. Stella had made sure to teach him how to react and when to stop people from getting to him, and that had made him more dangerous to some who still wanted to try and push his buttons as he was more in control of himself than ever.

Jazz smiled at the fact he didn't let Cliff get to him and outstretched his bandaged hands to greet an old friend.

Saul turned his attention to the dark skinned humanoid and shook hands with him and answered his question. "Your daughter was sent by Base Central to come and get me for what's going on here."

"Did she come with you?" He asked, "I haven't seen her in a while that's all."

"Yeah she's around somewhere; she's probably gone to find her friends over in the femme's quarters." Saul replied. "She said she was needed for something by 'Lita anyhow."

Blair and Cliff had since gotten bored and left them to it and Jazz followed Saul back to his quarters for a chat. "Yeah I'd heard they're bringin' in anyone an' everyone they can spare just in case this gets dirtier than it is right now. They've already taken me an' my team off till we're fixed up and sent in someone else with their team to replace us. Keepin' us rested an' all."

"So how's the new team?"

"They're okay, they work well together at least. I got one of Blair's kids on my team too. We got a lot of heavy fire from the Dominion fighters though, just for that short period they tried to fight."

The door to Saul's quarters was still open and Jayce could hear someone talking in the halls asking questions, as well as a few others whistling. He could tell it was a femme who had braved death itself to walk alone into the mechs quarters and also knew it was his daughter Daphne.

"He's over at Saul's place Daph'." They heard someone say.

"Thanks." Came her reply. She got to Saul's door just as Jayce turned up and casually leaned on the door frame. Jayce could still hear the others present in the halls jeering his daughter and he raised his vocals. "Okay that's enough knock it off already, that's my daughter."

There were many in the halls who were new and didn't know who Daphne was. The ones who did were smart enough not to say a word or whistle at her because they knew Jayce was around somewhere.

Daphne smiled at her father when his attention turned back to her, "Hey daddy cool! How's it hangin'?"

"Kinda half way t'day girl, jus' came back from work!" Jayce replied.

Saul commented from inside, "You know Jayce? If I didn't know she was your daughter, I'd say she was almost your twin, you two are the spitting image of each other despite your genders and family position to each other!"

Saul talking had caught Daphne's attention and she replied, "I could say the same about you and Solara in that regard, but she ain't nothin' like you in the personality department that's for sure! I got all the same great looks and style and all round coolness that Papa dearest right here has got, while that bitchy blonde could make Starscream look nice!"

While Jayce smiled at his daughters compliment for him, Saul didn't and Jayce noticed. It well known between the two of them that Solara had taken to hanging out with a group of elitist femmes who were the daughters of the politicians who represented their kind for the Alliance council. Jayce knew Saul didn't like any politicians and liked it even less that his daughter had been inducted into their offspring's clique.

"Can't always help how ya kids turn out Sunny, now matter how much good ya do raisin' 'em." He commented with concern.

"Yeah. Seems out of three girls I've only got one who's good through and through."

"Well right now I got one'o each, with another three on the way and possibly another femme too. I think that's enough for me."

Saul looked at his friend and raised his brow confused.

"Say what?" Questioned Daphne. "I thought Ma only had the femme triplets due, what's this about another femme on the way?"

Jayce told them about what he'd found when he and his team had been on the moon fighting the Dominion soldiers. Saul knew that Jayce was one of the very few military officers who had licences to adopt and take care of war orphans and thought he must have found another youngling to take home. That and he just had a soft spot for them anyhow.

"So where is she?" Saul asked.

"She's over in tha infirmary in ICU, Ray's watchin' her."

Daphne looked at her father expectantly. "Can we see her?"

"Now girl don' get ya hopes up, she ain't a part o' tha family yet. Gotta wait for ya Ma to say yes first. Actually I gotta ask her first! After last time I ended up livin' here on tha base till she took me back when she kicked me out for doin' my own thing an' not askin' her first!"

Saul laughed. He had been there the last time when Jayce had done something without asking his bondmate and expecting her to go along with it. She had thrown him out of their quarters and not let him back for over a month.

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

It was a few days later when Jayce was finally able to explain to his family about a possible newcomer to the family group.

He had come back to Earth with the Andromeda ship, as it had been transferred back to the base on Earth at Cybertron City, so the ship could make repairs and refuel as well as restock its supplies. Right now he was at home in his family's apartment complex in Trillium Towers to the south of the military base, where many other personnel also lived with their own respective families.

"Dad I thought Mama already had her triplets due?" Asks his son curiously.

"No Max this is someone else Dad's talking about." Answers his sister Daphne.

"Yeah kid that's right. I found th'younging on one o'my missions and thought since we have a real good family thing goin' here, we could take in another orphan." Jayce added.

"But won't Mama be busy with the new sparklings once they come online." His son asked again.

"Sure she will, but Mama makes time for everyone, that's why she's so good at her Ambassadors job and such a great Mama to her whole family Maxi-boy!"

Max would have added another question had he not been distracted by a horn outside their patio window. It was Jayce's tower neighbour Blair in his skyvan mode, with two of his own kids, Jake and Bess. He always took them and Jayce's younger son to their school when he was back on Earth, and when he had early shifts at the base, as Jayce did for his when it was him on the early ones, it was the way they had always done it when they were based on Earth, considering Blair lived only a few floors up from him in the tower.

"Hey there Blaster ol' buddy." Jayce yelled out to the balcony.

"Hey Jazz." Came back the disembodied answer from the skyvan itself.

"Flash' got you on carpool duty t'day huh?" Jayce asked curiously. Blaster's bondmate Flashdance, or Felicia Danzig as she was known, was not only the twin sister to Jayce's own bondmate but Felicia was rather well off and also a well known scientist and inventor and worked at the military laboratories.

Jayce watched as his son Max climbed into the open side door of the flying van and suddenly had to stand aside as his daughter dashed past him.

"Sorry Dad!" She yelled back to Jayce. She turned and asked Blair, "You think I could get a lift to the base, they just called me and asked me to come in for some project they want me to take part in?"

"Sure girl, no prob, get in. Always room for one more!" Chimed Blair and as soon as she was seated and secure he closed and locked his side door and took off, leaving Jayce all alone on the balcony.

But he wasn't alone and he knew it. He had sensed his wife's presence some minutes ago and was waiting for her to make her presence known.

She was only here in a projected holoform but her appearance was enough for him to feel her being there. "Hey sweet thang!" He sang as he turned around, seeing her in the doorway to the apartment.

"Hello yourself Jayce." She said sedately. "So when were you going to tell me about this new orphan that we are adopting?"

"I was just about to tell you now." He reasoned innocently.

She giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Asked a confused Jayce.

"Oh it's not you!" She mused. "Galateia and Starion are here on the flight too. Looks like 'Teia finally got sick of all Starion's whining and prostrating and used some kind of device on him to make him go offline." Even though her digital consciousness was being projected into the apartment through a holoform, her body was still back on her flight and still partially aware of her surroundings on the flight itself.

"Yeah I guess that is kinda funny. I wish we had one'o those when we were fightin' him back when he was a Decep'. Woulda saved a lot of our audios from 'Screamers yakkin'!"

She sighed. "Well we can talk about anything more when my flight arrives this afternoon. I'm already tired after having to put up with Starion on this flight. It was a connecting flight from Alpha Central and he's been whining for most of the way apparently and it was driving everyone beyond batty. I haven't had much rest since we left Delphine yesterday that's all."

"Ok sweetheart, I'll see you when you arrive okay." He replied lovingly. He reached out his hand to touch the face of her holoform but it already started to disappear. She was able to blow him a kiss before she faded out completely though.

She took it a lot better than he thought she would. _'Musta been 'cause she was so tired?'_

*

Two days later, Jayce was able to go to the medical ward on the military base where the child was being kept, as well as see his wife who had developed some spark term complications and needed to be checked out by medical examiners to make sure she was ok.

Upon retrieving his wife, who was seated in a wheelchair like device that moved on its own by projecting your thoughts, he ran into Cliff, who happily joined them on their way to the nursery.

The mechs were amusing themselves about the similarities between Jayce and his daughter.

Jayce started laughing at Cliff's comment, "An' not for tha fact she's taller'n me too, just as tall as her Mama, yeah we would be twins!" This made his bondmate, Desonia laugh also.

"It's just so freaky how alike you two are that's all!" Cliff continued, "You even laugh the same. And I don't think I'm the only one that's noticed either."

"There's one simple explanation for that Cliff," Desonia responded. "I believe it may be due to the fact that not only did Jayce want a friend but also a family, so as I understand it, Daphne's programming responded and just made her into a female version of her father."

Jayce was now laughing so hard he almost choked, "Such is life!"

"Yeah I guess so." Cliffjumper joined him in laughing not too long after that.

"So how things 'tween you an' Flame, Cliff?" Jayce asked. "Still tryin' ta beat off every other mech with a big stick or an even bigger gun!"

Cliff started laughing again but quickly trailed off. The very tall red leggy femme that Cliff was bonded to just happened to be Sideswipe's eldest daughter and also a lab technician at the military base who specialised in weapons development and incendiary devices.

Their relationship had been tough at first because not only was Cliff the envy of all the mechs getting such a beautiful girlfriend at the time, she was also temperamental because he was over protective of her and she didn't like being suffocated. The other thing was that she was very friendly and could talk to or make friends with just about anyone and unknowingly drew the attention of just about every available single mech that came anywhere near her.

Cliffjumper always had a gun handy to drive off any would be interlopers who attempted to crack onto his bondmate. But they could be just as wary of Flame as she was about as enthusiastic about weapons as Cliffjumper was and the same about bombs and the like as Wheeljack was, as she worked with him in the labs.

"Speaking of the red she devil!" He exclaimed to Jayce grinning. At that remark Cliff turned around to look at what Jayce was talking about.

Not far down the corridor ahead of them, Cliff's bondmate had spotted them and excitedly gambolled up to them, grabbing Cliff by the waist with one arm and vaulting him up to her hip's level.

Cliff got all embarrassed when she addressed him by her pet name for him, "And how's my little gun-bot." She pulled him up into a hug to show him her affection.

A few of them around started to snicker. Flame was oblivious though and continued to hug him despite Cliff protestations and tried to get free.

She put him down to his relief and greeted the others quickly but then excused herself because she had to get back to work. She had explained that she had come to get some items for work and also wanted to find Cliff so that they could get together after her shift, which would finish soon and she didn't want to have to waste time then to go and look for him. She scooped up Cliff with one arm and sauntered off with him.

He grinned and waved meekly from his position as they both left down another corridor.

Jayce grinned at the fact that the femme was almost twice Cliff's height, but he was sure that wasn't a bother to Cliffjumper at all. It was probably due to the fact she loved guns as much as he did and made them for a living and that helped out Cliff as he was a gun collector and fervent user of said weapons in his work.

Jayce and his bondmate continued the rest of the way on their own to the nursery and found a few familiar faces there.

"So is this the youngling?" Asked Saul who had dropped in with his twin brother.

Jayce nodded, "So how come you two are here anyway? You two wouldn't usually visit this kind of place when you're on duty."

Saul looked around at his brother Seth. He was currently playing with the youngling, making her fly around like a jet, which was making her giggle and laugh raucously.

"Sides' wanted to see Flame. She was here with us not too long ago getting some blueprints for something from Percy then went to find Cliff." Saul thumbed to the scientist who was over by some lab benches talking to Desonia and Ray. As soon as Ray spotted Jayce, he started making his way over to him.

"Oh yeah, we just ran into her out in th'hall." Jayce replied. "Then she scooped up Cliff, who was with us, an' left with 'im."

Jayce made a quick glance at the young femme with Seth and then started talking to Ray when he approached them. "Ray, is that the femme? It looks like her but she looks kind of older?"

"Yes that's her." Someone said adamantly in the background. They all turned to see Sarah, Ray's youngest and only daughter, also known to them as Scalpel. She was as much a tyrant medic as her father was known for and was presently bonded to Perceptor, who was still happily chatting to Desonia behind them.

"So any clues yet as t'who she is?" Jayce asked.

Before Sarah could answer, Ray interjected, "For all intents and purposes she's a young and healthy sparkling and most definitely Deltronian in physiology. But…"

"But what?" Asked Desonia as she joined them.

"She seems to be undergoing some process of rapid aging to make up for the amount of time she was suspended in that energon cacoon you found her in." Responded Percy. "It is very likely she is thousands of years old and has been in a state of suspended animation, but the reason why she was there in that lab in the first place is beyond me right now. Perhaps I will petition for Commander Orion to let me investigate what is left of the ruins in order to make my conclusion, when we return to our post in that vicinity." Percy started noting some details down on the datapad in his hand and then wandered off to check the wireless streaming unit that was checking on the child's vitals.

By that time Seth had let the child down and she had wandered over to the group and had climbed onto the couch and sat next to Jayce.

"Well she is rather friendly I'll give her that." Desonia noted as the youngling snuggles up to Jayce.

"Aww!" Jayce cooed, "Can we keep her?" He asked of his bondmate pleadingly. All Desonia could do was laugh.

Saul joked, "It's not just that, all femmes like Jayce and he doesn't even have to do anything! Unlike some people around here who shall remain nameless."

"What's that supposed to mean, you know damn well I don't have any problems getting femmes to share my company."

"That's my point." Saul retorted.

While the two fought back and forth with some verbal comments for a bit, Ray snapped at them when he came back into the room. "Knock it off you two, you're scaring the kid." The youngling in question was cowering as much as she could behind Jayce's billowy jacket sleeves. They both quickly shut their vocalisers and found somewhere to sit.

When it was quiet again, Desonia got up from her hover chair and joined Jayce on the couch. The young femme was on his other side and had let her head rest on Jayce's leg when the noise had died down and went into a light offline state. Ray came and picked her up and returned her to her crib, and on the way glared at the childish antics of the twins that he was oh so familiar with.

"So what do you think?" Jayce asked his bondmate.

"I was expecting a sparkling, but at least if she's aging this quickly then she won't become a problem when my triplets are due. Perhaps Daphne or Max can hang around with her to keep her company when we can't do it ourselves." Desonia replied.

"So that's a yes?" He asked imploringly.

She nodded before turning around to the twins who had started up again, and just shook her head, "Will those two ever learn!" She said with an exasperated sigh.

Jayce chuckled, "Seems those two are only ever like that when they're t'gether. They're still mature under all that but mostly when they're alone tendin' t'their own lives!"

The twins, despite their argument had heard what Jayce and Desonia had been talking about.

'So does this mean a welcome home party" Commented Seth hopefully.

Jayce grinned. He actually owned a club in town that was managed by some civilian friends and it would be the perfect place for him and his friends to book out privately and celebrate when they wanted to.

"Maybe!" He said sheepishly as his wife looked at him with a raised brow.

*

Later on Desonia and Jayce had left the medical ward with the child after waiting several hours filling out carer details for the child's welfare.

Desonia was feeling better and so had left her chair behind at the medical unit, joining Jayce in taking the child shopping for some personal items.

The young child was full of energy and was wide eyed at everything she laid her optics on. She didn't quite understand what the adults with her were doing for her but she just wanted to run around and have fun and investigate the new world she had before her now. After all it was better than the stuffy bubble she had been in for the Light only knew how long.

She had no concept of the fact she was being fawned over and spoilt and did not understand why they were making a fuss so she just let then do whatever they wanted while she got to have fun at their expense.

It wasn't long however before Jayce cut short their fun as his wife was getting worn out from all the excitement.

"I guess it won't be too long now." Commented a strained Desonia, holding her abdominal casing.

Jayce smiled supportingly at his bondmate, "You're not lookin' forward to the separation are ya?"

"No." She said flatly. "I'm not looking forward to the separation procedure. It may be my third one but it is never easy or painless and being that I am having some small complications, I wouldn't mind betting there may be more to come."

Jayce put his hand in hers for support and it got the young femme curious as to what they were doing.

She hadn't been around long enough to know about how young sparklings were brought about so she put her hand where Desonia was holding one of her own. She was slightly startled and backed off removing her hand when she realised what she was touching. She felt others like herself, younglings stuck in a bubble. Their minds aware of the fact that it wasn't their time yet.

Jayce bent down to see what was wrong with her. "What'sa matter sweetheart, its jus' younglings like you. T'be honest, it's sparks; they haven't got bodies like y'have yet." He commented, getting back up on his feet again and bending down to put his hands out to the young femme.

She looked down at herself and her own hands and the rest of her body curiously before walking forward to lean on Desonia's abdominal casing again. This time she leant in with her ears to the area and listened then broke away and looked up at Desonia who smiled down at her.

The young femme hadn't learnt to talk yet but she had exhibited some level of intelligence and understanding that others were beginning to notice for one so young. She also wanted to try and convey to Desonia that she knew the yet to be born sparks were female like her. She placed her hand on Desonia's protruding belly then pointed at herself all the while looking up at Desonia. Jayce's bondmate wasn't sure what the child meant at first but soon realised what the young femme was referring to. She was comparing herself to her own unborn femmes. "Yes, they are females like you are too."

She paused for a bit while Jayce picked up the young femme and looked rather thoughtful over at his wife.

"I guess she should give her a name since she don' have one yet."

The young femme nodded, before a mirror in a shop window caught her attention and she struggled to be let down and go look.

"Well that settles that then." Desonia said.

"Say how 'bout we call her that?"

Desonia giggled. "What? Mirror?"

"No!" He laughed. "How 'bout something similar." He noticed she was cooing over the shiny reflective surface of the items mirror coating. "How 'bout Mira. M-I-R-A. Seems feminine enough don' it?'

The child turned around and ran back to Jayce, wanting to be lifted up again.

When he lifted the child up, Jayce commented, "Well I know there's a human name called Miranda, and seein' how she's seems to like mirrors too how 'bout we call her that then?"

The child in his arms smiles and nods while looking at Desonia. She was laughing slightly and out her hands on her hips. "Well I guess if she ever visited Trent or Saul, she wouldn't be bored at their homes seeing as how they have lots of mirrors to look at themselves!" She mused.

Jayce looked at the young femme, "So you okay with bein' called Miranda or Mira' for short?" he asked.

The femme nodded wildly and went to hug Jayce around the neck.

"That's definitely a yes!" He laughed.

"Yes definitely." Desonia commented. She caught a pet shop out of the corner of her optics and got Jayce's attention, "Perhaps there is one last stop we can make before we head back home." And Jayce agreed.

The young femme saw what they were indicating and squealed with delight over all the animals.

Pets and animals native to Earth were rare and expensive nowadays, especially ones that were natural born. Desonia couldn't believe her luck when she spotted an Earthen Panther cub for sale at a reasonable price, and it was a natural one too. It was only a few thousand credits, but that was the most reasonable price she had seen in a very long time. Miranda had already taken a shine to it and refused to look at anything else once she had laid her optics on it. Jayce was a big cat lover and had always wanted one, but Desonia wasn't that keen on them despite their kids always wanting one over the years. She had let them have a mecha one who was still at home keeping the kids company when needed.

"I will take the black one, seller!" Desonia called out. The seller looked like he was going to faint and she was curious. "Is there something wrong with the cub?"

"Ah no, no," Called back the seller as he calmly approached Stella, "It's just that she has been a problem since we got her. She bites everyone who touches her and then she got a little bigger she wasn't so cute anymore, and…well, no-one really wanted her. I'm just so relieved that someone is interested in her that's all."

Jayce stuns the seller ever more by reaching his hand into the caged area the cat was in and scratches her under the chin and gets loud purr right back, "She seems fine t'me. We'll take her as is."

Desonia stayed with the femme after having paid for the animal and the allowed the seller to get the cat out of its enclosure with some trouble.

Jayce had gone to get some extra accessories for the Panther and placed them on the counter to purchase. When he had noticed the trouble the seller was having he cooed to the cat who stopped being troublesome almost immediately and trotted over to Jayce for some more attention. Desonia could only smirk in awe of her Bondmate's skill at getting along with almost everyone, even animals.

Jayce had taken the time to call them transport back home as he would be the one to do all the carrying and he couldn't utilise his transformational capabilities while he was doing that. Desonia doing it was out of the question and so was the child, so it has been his only logical choice.

The whole way back to their apartment however, Jayce was musing himself at how well the youngling was getting along with the cat.

Desonia noted to Jayce, "I wonder if she is one of those natural borns I have heard about with a heightened sense of awareness."

"If ya mean that she's one o'those psychic kitties then she might be. Might also be the reason no one wanted to get her. Those kinda cats freak people out, people prefer normal animals or mecha animals, like the ones that y'sister manufactures."

The cat wasn't the only thing that Miranda was amusing herself with. She was also looking out at the city wide eyed at everything. It was close to sundown and all the lights of the city had started to come on and it had taken the young femme's interest with the dazzling array of colour.

But it wasn't long before she turned her attention back to the big black purring Panther cub on the seat next to her and started to play around with all the accessories Jayce had gotten for her to help look after the cat. She then relaxes herself next to the cat and lets herself drift off to the friendly purr of the contented animal.

Jayce and Desonia only smile.

It wasn't long before they arrive back at their home in the city. They for one were glad that their daughter was home from her shift at the Military base and eagerly helped with the young femme and her new cub while Jayce helped his bondmate out. Their youngest son Max also helped bring in the shopping from the hire car. Once everyone and everything was out, Jayce paid the credits and the car left, leaving the family to al the new things.

"So why do we have a cat now?" Asked Max. He looked at his mother curiously' "I thought you didn't like real cats?"

Desonia ruffled the fibre optics of his hair strands and said, "I guess it time I let that go and let you kids enjoy yourselves." Daphne whooped but then quietened down when her mother continued, "But the cat is for young Miranda."

"Awww!" Daphne was somewhat disappointed, she loved cats, especially the large Earth ones. She looked over at the young femme dozing on the couch where she had put her, snuggled up to the black cat and asked, "So that's what you're going to call her, Miranda?"

"Well she seemed t'like it." Jayce answered.

The young femme woke up to the sound of Jayce's vocals and smiled. She looked around to see that there were two others in the room besides the two who were with her earlier. A young male and an older female.

Max startled her when he approached the couch and got up real close by kneeling on the floor and looking at her from the height of the couch cushions. She leaned forward and peered back at him curiously. Max looked to his parents and asked, "So she's our new little sister now?"

"Well from what Dr Chalmers said, she won't be little for long." Desonia commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daphne asked.

"Well she's agein' fast, so this time next week she might not be so little any more." Jayce added.

"Ok." Daphne said as she turned her mind to other matters. "So I guess that means we will have to set up one of the guest rooms for her to use permanently?"

"I guess you can do that!" Desonia answered, and let her daughter go and have some fun. Daphne loved entertaining and loved setting up just as much, so going and doing up one of the spare rooms for her new little adopted sister was no trouble at all for her.

Daphne got Miranda's attention and asked her to follow along to one of the spare rooms on the upper level of the apartment to where the rest of the bedrooms were. She spent some time entertaining the young femme with the different styles of decorations that the spare room had. It was made with the latest nanotechnology so that any time anyone wanted to change the rooms design or decorations, they needed only to program the wall unit to do so.

Miranda finally let Daphne settle on a dark wooden medieval style and let the youngling settle into her new room while she went back upstairs to help her father bring up the rest of the items they had bought today.

He commented on her father's way past her on the stairs, "The bed's a little big for her but I'm sure she'll grow into it and when Lucia visits, I'm sure she will be hard to get rid of since she likes this kind of style too. And due to the fact she was the one who designed that style in the first place.

Jayce was curious at what she had said till he walked into the room and saw what she meant. She smiled at him as soon as she realise he had brought the cat with him, who happily went to join her new owner on the large bed. Jayce then went back downstairs again after they seemed to settle.

"Hey Dad!" Daphne called out. Jayce looked over to the door to see what his daughter was on about.

"Speak of the devil!" Jayce quipped.

"And not one but two appear!" Answered their visitor's male companion.

Their visitor was Lucia Stryker, Saul's youngest daughter, and her companion was her love interest Edward Townsend.

Jayce didn't like him very much at all. Being that he used to be an enemy of his on the ranks of the Decepticon forces, he had a combination of Sunstreaker's Narcissism and also Huffer's woeful nature, but Jayce put up with Dead End for Lucia's sake as he liked the femme.

Jayce got a hug for his troubles when she was close enough and exhaled on account of all of Lucia's spiky accessories. While she was a brilliant artist like her father, she also has an eye for designing and fashion and was often draped in her own creations. She absolutely loved old Earth Medieval, Bohemian and Gothic styles, but she made all sorts of styles for her boutique in the city.

She was a stark contrast to her older sister, who always bought the latest fashions and most expensive items that her wealth could buy. Her sister Solara was a singer and a very popular one at that, but she also had her father's old cutthroat nature. But while Solara was tall and slim, Lucia was shorter and more voluptuous to accommodate her larger, stronger frame underneath her nanoskin.

Jayce and Edward gave each other a flattened look till Lucia eased the tension. "So uncle Jayce, What's new?" They weren't really related but it was a pet name she called him due to the fact she and Daphne were close friends and had been since younglings.

Before Jayce or anyone could answer, Lucia espied the shopping with the pet accessories. "You have a new pet?"

Desonia had decided to remain on the couch to help Max with some of his school work and she answered, "Yes, and we have anew resident also."

Lucia and Edward looked over to where Desonia was and Lucia asked, "Don't tell me you're already home after the separation?"

Desonia laughed, No, not yet. Jayce decided to adopt another orphan and she is currently upstairs getting used to her new room.

"Enjoying the decorations you designed, might I add!" Daphne added as she went to sit on the other lounge, moving the items so Ed and Lucy could sit down. Jayce invited their visitors to join the rest while he went and got some refreshments. And Max left to finish his work in his room so he wasn't disturbed.

"So hows things?" Asked Desonia of the couple.

"Her business is still going fine." Answered Ed as Lucia had her mouth full of a drink that Jayce had just handed out to everyone, "And my Mortician's job is going just fine." Edward had quit the Battle Corps some time ago to take up Human Pathology and Medical Science as well as some artistic pursuits. "Plus my custom business is going well too." Often Edward would go and work with Felicia to earn some extra credits by designing and building custom drive machinery and coloured cover coatings, of which he was well known for.

"Yes, my mech loved dead things as well as pretty things!" This made Edward laugh slightly, but not so much everyone else. She turned her attention to Desonia and Jayce. "So when will we be able to meet this new orphan you have hidden away?" Lucia asked curiously.

Desonia answered, "I don't think that we should rush her with meeting too many new people, it might…" But she trailed off when Jayce indicated they had company.

The young femme had decided to come downstairs with her cat, but quietly enough so that not even Jayce and Desonia's extra sensitive audios could hear, which surprised them both.

'_We will have to keep an optic or two on her if she can sneak up on us like that.'_ She thought to her bondmate through their private connection.

'_Maybe, but only so we can keep her outta trouble or getting' hurt, she's no threat otherwise.'_ He replied back.

"Looks like you can meet her now." Daphne chirped.

But it wasn't too long before all the getting to know each other business was interrupted. Jayce noticed his bondmate had gone rather quiet for sometime and he was concerned, "You ok Des'?" He asked.

She was quietly venting long intakes and he knew this was a sign of some kind of pain. She responded, "No, but I think you should get a vehicle and call Heartia, we will be needing to go to the centre."

Daphne had stopped talking when she overheard her parents talking and she looked over at Lucia and Edward. "Heh sorry to cut short the visit guys, looks like we have a family emergency!"

While Lucia and Edward said their goodbyes and wished Desonia well, Jayce and Daphne went out onto the landing pads and utilised their transformational abilities to turn themselves into transport for all of them to go to the hospital centre. Max helped his mother into Jayce's travelling compartment, then ushered Miranda and her cat into Daphne's and got in himself. Then they were soon on their way.

*


End file.
